


T-Express

by SaltedPork



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anxiety, Crack, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, References to Depression, Sex work if you squint, Texting, kidfic-sortof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltedPork/pseuds/SaltedPork
Summary: Although the name implies it, I’m not a smut writer. In fact it’s been years since I’ve written a fic. My old works are out there somewhere... I am just sharing these random things I think of during the day bc ultimately I’m bored until I get to see GOT7. But high key thinking I’ll start writing again.Depending on how creative up there decides to be there may be many tags. Majority of this will be crack probably lmao.Enjoy?? Btw constructive criticism is always welcome.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Interact with me and share the random shit you think about too! :D

Chapter Index

  * **Blind and not exactly oblivious - BBAM:** texting fic. Jaebeom sees BamBam at the train station while passing through. That’s the fic.
  * **how’d you know that? - BBAM.** Bambam is feeling like shit, Jaebeom comforts him, I reference too much music(like 2 songs and they’re both great.). Youngjae makes the world shine again as per normal.
  * Way Back - Jingyeom. One fancy ass strip club, Jingyeom, authors own fascination with Park Jinyoung and BamBam. Little to no plot, But like there’s crack amongst the seriousness. I seriously don’t how to describe this one... okay maybe that’s a lie and I’m just lazy.




	2. Blind and not exactly oblivious - BBAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by some real life events.
> 
> Jaebeom pining, BamBam is oblivious. Why not? I live for this terribly cute and cliche shit sometimes ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BamBam is waiting for a train. It’s the middle of the day and BamBam is laughing at a baby’s cries being put through auto tune. All of a sudden he receives a message from Jaebeom. He smiles at the notification and is ABSOLUTELY GLOWING.*

* * *

** Jaebeommie Hyung **

**Bam, are you at the train station A? sitting on a bench?**

 

....

....

.... Hyung... How’d you know?? HOW’D YOU KNOW IM AT THE STATION??

 

* * *

_*a minute or so passes* BamBam turns his head so hard in so many directions you’d think he’s malfunctioning.*_

* * *

 

I can’t see you hyung, where are you??

 

**I was on the train that just passed by. ~~I’m on the way to Jinyoung’s.~~**

**... **

**Oh no I just realised I was meant to get off just then.... ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 

Aahhhhhh. HYUNG, YOU’RE SO CARELESS!!

 

-

“Only because of you.” Jaebeom whispers into an almost empty carriage, afraid that Bambam will hear him.

-

 

**Anyways I’m coming back to your station as soon as I can get off this train. Where are you going?**

 

Oh I was just going to do some shopping in the city.

 

* * *

*Jaebeom’s smile fades just a tiny bit*

* * *

 

**I see. Have fun then Bammie.**

 

* * *

*BamBams heart skips a beat*

* * *

 

Do you want to come with me hyung??

I’m going to get cat food and you can get some for Nora too!

But only if you’re not busy ofc.

 

**~~I’d love to.~~ Yes I’d like that. I’ve been meaning to get a new set of cat toys. Wait for me?**

* * *

*Jaebeom holds his breath while BamBam let’s his own out.*

* * *

 

~~I’ve been waiting for you already.~~ Of course hyung!

 

* * *

*Jaebeom smiles at the lights of another platform they stop at. Only to panic and rush to get off the train as quick as he can.*

* * *

 

**I’m coming Bam.**


	3. How'd You Know that? BBAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illusion by ATEEZ reminds me of Youngjae's laugh and how powerful it is.  
> Add this to a rainy day and ta-da!~
> 
> Genuine warnings: Thoughts and behaviours in response to anxiety, pressure and depression. No extremes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: BBam husbands, Youngjae is their son and he's about 18, Jackson is Jingyeom's son and is 21. Jackson can drive. Jaebeom and Jinyoung work together. Yugyeom is a great housewife although i don't write about it.

Bambam's day had been just as good as the many other happy ones lately. He woke up to Jaebeom glued to his neck and one of their many cats asses on is face. One of these days he's sure that one of his kids will fart on his face. Although Youngjae has already been there, done that. He leans his head forward left to push the soft and pudgy pink cat butt off his face and the offender lets out a 'delighted' screech. Oh would you look at that. 

"Ten out of ten death glare pudding, but I am not eating cat ass." He whispers, taking care not to wake is husband. Pudding just stares back at him and struts out of the room. Presumably to find other siblings to sit on. Hah have fun Youngjae. Jaebeom smiles into his neck and Bambam cat stop the grin that threatens to form on his face. 

'How about you eat mine?' Murmurs Jaebeom, his voice is croaky from sleep. It's safe to say the younger man loses it. What is up with the duality of his hyung?

"HYYYYYYUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGG! THERE'S CHILDREN AROUND." Bambam's eyes are wide and he can't stop smiling.

'Youngjae is with Jackson.' Jaebeom replies, muffled by the kisses he places on the youngers' neck.

"WAIT WHAT WHEN WHERE??" He screeches and sits up quickly, effectively throwing Jaebeom off of him while the elder lets out a laugh at the reaction. Screeching just runs in the family.

'He came in about 2am saying something about how Jackson was feeling lonely, so I said as long as Jackson picks him up.' Bambam eyes Jaebeom but visibly relaxes.

"THE KIDS ARE STILL AROUND."

'I'll kick the remaining fur balls out.' The room is silent except for a hum of agreement and Jaebeom gets out of their bed to remove all kids from their vicinity.

~

It takes a while because odd and kunta had taken refuge under their bed and showed no signs of leaving. Being the weak man he is, he attempts to coax them out but they don't budge and about five minutes later. Their favourite father, Bambam leaves the bed, goes to the kitchen and shrieks.

"FOOD!"

Black and white blurs leave the room and Jaebeom lets out Bams favourite dinosaur laugh.

~

Jaebeom had left for work after procrastinating it for along as feasibly possible. 10:30AM being the limit before Jinyoung would burst into their apartment and drag Jaebeom out himself(the time Jinyoung arrives to pick up Jaebeom). Today the shop's closed, he owns a boutique selling clothes designed and produced by him and his employees. They also offer alterations and fixes, it's well known in the area and incredibly popular. You'd be able to tell the difference right away between his brand and that of designers. After all, his quality is superior.

He's on top of his work and here's nothing the needs to be done incredibly soon... Well that's not exactly true. He's got unfinished designs in his notebook, bills he's avoiding, Youngjae's school fees are even bigger this time round, he's breaking out from anxiety, he's slacking off studying fashion more in depth, procrastinating his passion.

Whoops. Down we go.

 

* * *

**You're going to fail.**

**So much for keeping up with Jaebeom Hyung.**

**You're a failure.**  

* * *

 

Bambam's eyes fog over, his mind slows and he can't help the stream of thoughts that roll down his face unwillingly.

 

* * *

  **How come you're not trying harder?**

**This is your best?**

**How disappointing.**

* * *

 

He doesn't wipe away the tears, convinced that there will be more later, it's been a while since he's cried. He goes to find a mirror out of sheer habit. There's the big show mirror that Jaebeom had been hell bent on buying when they first moved in, it's beautiful and bambam has found it very useful for assessing his final outfits. He looks into his own eyes, avoiding everything else for one a moment.

He's looking at his arms now.

_'Too skinny.'_

He looks at his legs.

_'Too skinny'_

He doesn't even want to look at his torso, his stomach, his face.

His phone distracts him.

 

**One-Bite-Hyung is calling.**

 

The fog over his eyes fades just a little bit and he picks up the call.

**"Yah, you have the nerve to pick up the phone but not respond to your hyung's messages? Such a bad Dongsaeng."** His words are teasing but you can hear him smile. It makes bambam smile just little bit.

'Ah sorry Jae, bom, mie~' Bambam responds cheerily, but it fail to trick his hyung. It was at this point that the elder was reminded of the times before they were together. He sounds exactly the same as he does the he's stuck in his head. A low-key strained cheerful, trying to distract others from his own thoughts. Degrading himself, hurting himself.

~

**"Hey Bam?"**

_'Yeah Hyung?'_

**"You're in front of the mirror right?"** Bambam let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

_'... Yeah.'_

**"Good! Take one of the washable markers from the holder. I want you to write something for me."**

_'Groceries? We went shopping yesterday?'_  Jaebeom's heart aches, not even a 'Are you getting old hyung?'.

**"Aish, not that. Just write what I say okay! Trust me, can you trust me?"** At that bambam snaps out of his stupor.

_'Of course I do!'_ The younger all but shouts while making wild hand gestures, luckily his phone stays in his hand.

**"Okay Okay."** Jaebeom laughs through the phone. Jaebeom messages Youngjae to go home, bring Jackson if he has to but it turns out Youngjae is almost there.

~

**"You whom I met by accident, you who never thought about us, but my head is filled with thoughts of you. I think about you of every moment of the day, without missing one day, no matter wherever, whenever, I want to be with you, I don't want to be apart. Not for one moment. Let's make a promise, the two of us."**

Jaebeom keeps talking, BamBam keeps writing.

**"All of your gestures are picturesque. Even when you wake up in  the morning, you sparkle, it doesn't matter if you look shabby, you're already inside my heart. Even if someone else comes, no one compares to you."**

Jaebeom keeps making promises, Bambam keeps tears flowing while his body trembles. 

**"I can't stop thinking about you."**

_'Hyung, I can't ~~handle your love.'~~_

 

The door opens and Youngjae and Jackson stumble through, Youngjae bellows a laugh so loud Bambam is concerned he's going to break the foundations of their apartment. Bambam can hear Jackson yelling at Youngjae to stop hitting him but his otter doesn't stop and he can't help but smile so much that it hurts the sides of his mouth. This one child's laughter along with the love of his life puts his worries on the back burner for more than a few moments.

He concentrates on Youngjae's laugh and Jaebeom goes silent, able to hear his son through the phone. He waits a few moments and listens to bambam breathing.

**"All I want to do is love you."**

_'I'm not perfect, is it okay?'_ Bambam whimpers out through sobs. Jaebeom isn't fairing much better.

**"Trust me, can you trust me?"** The elder chokes out. Bambam nods, whispers a promise and hangs up. He goes to wipe his tears but someone wipes them for him, he looks up to dark almonds and Youngjae is looking back into his own eyes with enough happiness to challenge Christmas. For now he's forgotten what he was so worried about. The creases on his forehead disappear and he places his phone down to receive the bone crushing hug he knows he's going to receive. His cute little otter has been working out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eventually i'll post the jingyeom. I keep wanting to add more to it lol. Might even end up being multi-chap but we will see.


	4. Way Back Jingyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where i live it was really wet and and as i was being driven to work travis scott's "way back" started playing. I really like the 2nd half of the song. I don't know what to call it but its like a drop?? Starts at about 2:00 if you're interested in listening to it.
> 
>  
> 
> I got caught up in how pretty Jinyoung and Bambam are... So there's like no plot but if I care enough maybe there will be more to it later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkish Jingyeom vibes i guess? but with a hefty dash of cocaine and a side of BBam bc why not.  
> Warnings: Mess!Yugyeom, Bambam wearing a choker, godlike jinyoung, bumbling grandpa and Unrealistic spaces in spaces, but it’s fiction so :P

 

_“Would it be unlawful, to spend the Sunday moon in the brothel?”_

The auto tune cutes through the thoughts of one, Kim Yugyeom, who happens to be spending his Saturday night in a high end escort club. It’s not exactly the kind of place he likes to spend his time in and his dick of a boss calls it a 'team work retreat', but at least his boss isn’t discriminating in his employees choice of sexual partner.

Yugyeom sighs into the night.

He’s looking to the fine young man in front of him. He’s beautiful, with black hair shaven at the base to become long on top, his body is all gorgeous curves upon only just golden skin, plump lips are a sinful pink, thick brows soften his features against his eyes. Gosh Yugyeom could go on forever about his eyes(Jaebeom can testify to that all too much) but he won’t, otherwise he won’t have enough time to appreciate Jinyoung. The man of the hour wraps his thighs around the pole, holding himself up seemingly without effort and it's as if he's walking on air, up the pole he goes, closer and closer to heaven.

_Jinyoung... He makes the stage his._

Black eyes pierce into Yugyeom's very soul, the gaze analyses each piece of him, figuring out how to take him apart through pleasure. Yugyeom might be living for it, but the best part of Jinyoung isn’t a physical aspect. It’s how much he cares. When Yugyeom first came to this club he was scared, but Jinyoung has saved him.

 

* * *

 

Jaebeom hesitantly follows their boss through obsidian double doors, holding it open for Yugyeom and Youngjae to pass through. His other coworkers pass through, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. There’s a pleasant smell in the air, he can’t figure out exactly what it is but it reminds him of flowers in the springtime, potent, fresh and ready to be picked.

Yugyeom being distracted by the smell follows his hyung’s figure blindly through the snow white corridor, his feet drag against marble and his shoes make a clacking sound every time he steps forward. Eventually they reach a reception desk. 100% marble to go with the floor. There’s a selection of stamps and ink pads sitting proudly on the desk. Soundlessly the receptionist stands, points to her own inner wrist on her left arm while keeping eye contact with the group.

“Hold out your left wrist please.”. The tone is airy but clear and she begins with Lisa, the blonde looks hesitant to be stamped but takes it anyway. The other receptionist smiles and Lisa visibly relaxes. A black triangle points downwards to her palm. Shortly Yugyeom receives a pitch black circle. So does Jaebeom. Youngjae has an outline of a square. Once everyone had been stamped(There’s only six of them altogether including his boss) they followed the lady to a lift.

“When the lift comes, it will go to a few different floors. Each of you will get off at the floor that represents the shape of your stamp. Ignore the details, the basic  shape is what’s important. There will be staff just outside the elevator to guide you back to the right level should you go to the wrong floor. Please enjoy your time here.” They all enter the elevator. It’s quiet. Everyone is a little bit nervous. His boss is quite visibly calm however, he's even scratching his nose without shame.

“Oh cheer up you lot, it’s a great place to be and if you don’t like it after tonight you don’t have to come back on the next retreat.” Fuck you Gavin. Yugyeom thinks. Everyone is probably thinking it too.

His coworkers leave accordingly, Lisa makes her exit. Suzy and Youngjae leave at the square, his boss leaves at the diamond level and eventually he and Jaebeom make it to the circle level. There’s a text from his boss.

**Okay team, we meet back at reception at 12am at the latest okay. This cool boss will treat us to BBQ afterwards!!**

Say hello to A5 Grade Wagyu and goodby to your wallet Gavin.

He and Jaebeom step out onto the floor and to say it’s different to how Yugyeom would’ve imagined it is an understatement. It’s not at all seedy and the room is more of a massive hall instead. There are two lengthy cat walks in front of them and they are facing one another from opposite ends of the room. A grand aura reeks from the wood, both are identical, blood red mahogany while the five poles that are standing tall on each platform reflect gold in their eyes. Leather chairs and booths make up the floor surrounding the walk while lights protrude from everywhere out of the floor or the walls and direct your eyes up to the show. It's not at all straining, it's a trance. Yugyeom then notices the split staircase directly across the room, following the stairs he notices a whole new level that forms itself around the ceiling, perfect for dinner and drinks with a view.

 

“Jaebeom?” Yugyeom whispers.

“Yes?“ His hyung whispers back, too captivated to pay attention to the drop in honorific.

"Are we really in a strip cl-" Yugyeom doesn't finish his sentence, why would he when he's spotted a god walking towards him. He’s entirely captivated. Said man gives Jaebeom a discreet once over since his hyung isn’t paying attention, he summons, who Yugyeom assumes is another employee and then brings his attention back to the the now panicking and bumbling younger of the duo. This man is ethereal, Yugyeom thinks. He’s dressed so simply, but how the in the actual fuck is it translating to pure sin to Yugyeom. Well it’s not that hard to see. This man is wearing fitted black dress pants that accentuates the curve of his ass, his pristine white dress shirt is tucked in, a few buttons undone to get the brain juices flowing and gold cufflinks bring your attention to is hands. Delicate, but oozing care.

Yugyeom comes back to reality now. A literal god is walking towards him and he doesn't even have an offering, he can offer his body? Blood? Flesh? Yugyeom quickly realises he'll probably give this man anything he wants... Okay maybe not really but that's what it feels like to be in his presence ok. He's a few steps away now and said man smiles, so gorgeously bright, the crinkle of his eyes make Yugyeom weak.

"Good evening gentlemen, my name is Park Jinyoung and i'm one of the performers tonight. You're a little bit early for the main event but can I show you to the bar for a drink and perhaps dinner?" He smiles so blinding afterwards, so much so that the two idiots that just walked in can soundlessly agree they could live with being blind now. As such Yugyeom forgets how to form words and Jaebeom finally remembers how to use his mouth.

"Dinner would be great, thank you." Damn, hyung. You is strong.

Another man appears next to Jaebeom, smiling, his hair is bleached pure ivory and his contacts are grey, he's got multiple piercing falling from his ears and lightly iced wrists. Definitely a foreigner from his facial features. He's dressed impeccably well and dangerously so. He's wearing a black suit jacket and dress pants to go with and that's it. The audacity of this man. His collar bones poke out ever so teasingly and Yugyeom wants to whine. Or faint. Either works. His brows are more fine than Jinyoung's, while the a beauty mark under is left eye draws ones gaze the pitch black well that is his eyes. His makeup is smoky and leaves the impression that his stare is on you. 

His lips have a dangerous shine to them and they part. A king is speaking.

"Hello name is Bambam and I would like to know who i'm attending to this evening?" Okay, okay. For starters, Yugyeom, thinks his accented Korean should be illegal. Secondly, Jaebeom Hyung might die early. Reason being, his question is should be for the both of them but his voice is directed at Jaebeom, his hyung goes red and sure enough he's starting to fall.

'UhUmYesplease.' Jaebeom quickly fumbles out. Yugyeom watches the exchange, highly amused, he thinks he heard a small chuckle come from in front of him. Horror flashes across the older's face, the colour drains from his face and the younger of the two figures that wasn't meant to leave his lips. 

Good one Jaebeom Hyung.

Bambam is caught off guard and actually lets out a laugh but quickly silences himself with smile, reaching for Jaebeom's arm with firm dainty fingers, hesitating just long enough for Jaebeom to reject him if he had desired so. Bumbling hyung, opens to the touch and you'd think from the way they're holding each other right now, that this wouldn't be the first time they've met. Bambam's figure slips into Jaebeom's side almost effortlessly and for a faint moment. Bambam is enamoured by Im Jaebeom. 

"So cute."

'No!... I'm not cute.' Bambam smiles and nods along, only somewhat agreeing.

A few moments pass.

Yugyeom doesn't want to stand all night. Jinyoung doesn't let him. The man gently waves in his vision to break his focus.

"Perhaps you could tell me your names."

'Oh yes." Yugyeom pauses and Jinyoung waits patiently, holding in his laughter. Yugyeom admires the crinkle of his eyes. He can't tell if Jinyoung is just pure or pure sin. He remembers then that he needs answer the question.

'Ah sorry! I'm Kim Yugyeom and my coworker is Im Jaebeom.' Yugyeom sheepishly scratches his head. Still a little tense and a bit lost.

’I... Uh..’

“Kim Yugyeom-ssi. You’re here to look at beautiful men. You know?” Jinyoung’s says casually and without a care in the world. Yugyeom isn’t sure whether Jinyoung just winked at him or not but his mouth is gaping wide and fishlike.

”So stop being scared for a minute and look at me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn about the hefty dash of crack. There will probably be a part 2 bc there’s not enough Disgustingly wholesome and/or cute shit for my taste. <3
> 
> Ugh I don’t like the ending all that much but idk life’s giving me that atm.
> 
> It took me forever to decide what bam and jinyoung were going to be wearing and even longer to write it because they are just too gorgeous and my writing didn't do them complete justice.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
